AIR GEAR NEXT GEN
by copper123
Summary: Ikki has married Ringo  and has two  kid . Kazu married  Emily and has  a son forest the next in  line to become  the flame king  but he doesnt have an A-T. See what happens . This my first fic please review
1. Chapter 1

AIR GEAR NEXT GEN

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the trademarks of AIR GEAR but I do won all the ocs in this story.

Prolog

It is 20 years after Ikki set the jump record and become Storm king . He and Ringo and him married 5 years after they got out of school . Ikki still is the storm king and has a kid by the name Eva. Kazu and Emily married at the same time as Ikki and Ringo . They all are in Tokyo . Sleeping Forest are still together and often take care of Eva and forest. Forest is Kazu and Emily's who is 15 along with Eva .

Forest looks just like his dad right down to the beanie on his head. Eva looks just like Ringo but has her dads eyes. Forest isn't a strom rider because of kazu thinking that he will someday have to fight him. The whole gang or at least Ikki, Ringo , Eva , Forest, Ringos sisters , Kazu , and Emily all live in a two houses right across the street . one is the sisters and Ikki house and the other is Kazu and Emily's. Ikki had adopted a so n by the name of Kad frames

At the court of royals at Tokyo tower . it was created to help decide the next candidates for the next kings and queens . " Eva Minmai but she is already the candidate for the thorn queen ." Said one of the judges . "yes I know that and I agree it can't be ." Replied Ikki knowing what would have happened . " She is a women and the queen must be replaced by another female." Said another judge " Yes next candidate for the Flame king." Called the herald . " Forest Mikura son of the current flame king.'' Declared the herald looking at the roster that he was given. "That is not possible he doesn't even have an A-T." shouted Kazu standing up from his form his chair sending it cluttering to the floor. " sorry Kazu That is what the roster says ." Replied the herald putting down his glasses. "The vitric is granted ( meaning approved)." Declared the judge. " Next Kad frames Strom king " Said the herald again " Vitric granted . "Yelled the judge. " That is all of the candidates that we will for today the next court of royals is in two years , the kings and queens are to watch but not interfere with the candidates unless they challenge you ." Declared the judge as the whine of wheels and motors was heard as everyone left the tower to go home.

" Can't believe that forest was chosen . "Said kazu as he and Ikki grinded on the roofs of homes . "I know and the others too." Replied Ikki as the jumped to the roof . " I don't like that we have to be replaced " Whined Ringo as she caught up with the boys . "Hey isn't there a big meeting going on tonight?" asked Kazu remembering the first time that ikki had ridden and challenged the Skull saders. " Ya you want to go and watch?" Asked Ringo . She had on her sleeping forest outfit and the boys had on the kogarasumaru uniform . " Ok lets go ." Said Ikki as he headed out toward the meeting.


	2. Ch1 BLUE FLAMES

CH. 1 BLUE FLAME

"Forest wake up. " said a girl that looked like Ringo but put her hair in a ponytail and takes a sort of a tomboy. " ya what is it Eva ?"Answered forest the spitting image of his father except for the fact that he had hazel eyes like his granddad. "Schools over and we need to get home." Said Eva as she got to the door . "Ya forest you have been day dreaming again haven't you ?"questioned A Boy that was the spitting image of his father but has lighter eyes. "Ok kad we can go home ." Replied Forest as he got his bag and headed out the door.

The group of teen left the high school they were all sophomores and reformed the east side gunz under Ikkis the three walked home they stopped to look at the some people using A-Ts " Look at that guy." Exclaimed Eva as a of the riders took to the air did five 360s while flipping . he landed on the fence opposite to where they were standing. " man that cool!" Screamed Kad . "Ya it was and we better get go my dad is out tonight with ikki and Ringo so I have to come to you guys house." Said forest as he let go of the fence walked away to the houses . " look just don't get any ideas forest you what happened to you the last time you got into a fight . "Said Eva as she caught up to him and Kad . "Ya I know and those punks need a lesson . "Replied Forest as he slammed his fist into his palm. " Ya o know that but hey got A-Ts and we don't." Stated Kad as he look over his shoulder . " look just take my bag and I going to teach them a lesson. " Ok go and when you come back be back In one piece. "Said Eva worried . "Thanks guys . "Said forest as he ran off to the west side of town

Forest was going to take on the Skull slashers group of cheating rule breaking storm riders that will never play by the rules . Forest got to the hideout for them . it was an old warehouse . Forest entered the warehouse with inside was about 30 storm rider all in black skull mask and black tank tops. "punk get out of here." Demanded the boss . A man called gonod . "no how's no gonod I came here to fight and you are going down. "Screamed forest as he took off the school uniform jacket to give him better mobility. " Bring it punk !" said godon as his A-Ts hissed as he primed them in a crouched position. Godon charged Forest as full speed slamming him into the wall. Three other members throttled their A-Ts tackling forst into the wall just as he got off . forest flu thorugh the wall and landed about 30 feet away form the warehouse . As forest got up Godon flipped out his arm at full speed slamming it into forest throat. Forest coughed as he choked form the force of the . godon carried forest to a pole grinding on the fence putting him about 29 feet up the pole.

" So what now punk? "Teased godon ." I'm not down yet . "Said forest blood dripping out of the corners of his mouth . " you punk ass brat. "Yelled godon as eh kick the pole that the had put forest on cutting right through pole . Forest plummeted down landing face first down on the ground. " done punk." Teased Godon as he stomped forests head . no answer " he's done boys lets go home ." Said godon as he walked away and the whole gang left.

" FOREST!" screamed Eva as she ran over to him . "Kad he's knocked out cold "Cried Eva as she picked up forests head and put it on her lap. " That is what he gets for picking that fight." Said Kad as eh got forest jacket. Forests face had a cut on the bridge of his nose and on his left check. " Urhgg. "Whimpered forest as he started to wake up " Forest ? "whispered Eva as she looked down at him. " His eyes flu open and he sat up so fast that it knocked down Eva. " Where are they ? "Asked forest frantically looking around. "They went home which is where we should be or my aunts are going to kill us. " Replied Kad sternly as eh turned toward the road . "Hey kad thanks for coming. "Said forest as he gave Kad thumbs up as they all left .

"aright why are you three late? Questioned Mikan holding out her fist. " look aunt Mikan they caused it. "Replied Eva on her knees pointing at forest and Kad "What but hey!" Screamed the two in unison as Mikan knee kicked them into the wall . " now no dinner for you two get your homework ." ordered Mikan as she marched off with Eva . " ok so now what? "Asked Kad as he got up. "I guess we change I finished all my homework at school ." Answered Forest eh headed up to Kads room to change ,Kad at his heels.

After the two had changed . They headed to the living to find Mikan and Eva playing retro video games . " Look I'm going out to see something you stay you coming? "Asked Forest quietly "No I got homework to do" Replied Kad as he went upstairs . " Ok than it is just me. "Said forest to himself. " man can't believe that forest got that beat up ." Laughed mikan . "ya I know we were there when it happened ." Replied Eva she got up to see forest leave . She had already changed . "I wonder where he is going ?" Thought Eva as she went to get her bike.

Forest never rode a bike he ran every where . he went to a spot that you could the entire city. With stairs and a fence up on the stairs. forest came here when he needed to be alone. "so that is where you go all the time." Said Eva as she got to the stairs and got off her bike. "Ya what is it to you? "Questioned forest angrily " nothing just thought you needed somebody to talk to .'"replied Eva as she stood by her bike looking at forest. "Shoosh. "Said Forest with his finger by his mouth. " Then a women came grinding out of the fence and took air nearly hitting forest but missed and started doing flips and landed on a fence about 300 feet away form there. " Who's that ?" asked Eva as the girl left by grinding on the railroad tracks " she I don't know but she comes out here to practice a lot and she looks like someone out of the air trek video that mikan has . " Answered forest looking at the sky. "oh is that it?" Cried Eva as tears began to flow out of her eyes . " good bye!" Screamed Eva as she stormed of on her bike back home. " I wonder what that is about? "Thought forest as he ran back to the house.

" look you just cant make girls cry know you jackass !" Screamed Mikan with forest in her fist holding him of the ground . " look I don't know what happened I just explained what I was doing at the railroad ." Said forest trying to clear his name . " no that is not the problem !" yelled Mikan throwing forest into to the wall . "look you can't just treat me like crap" Forest yelled back as he struggled to get up . "Wait till your dad hears about this." Warned Mikan as she went off to comfort Eva . forest got up off the floor and noticed a door with a keep out sign . " I wonder What is in here ." said forest quietly as he went to the door . When he turned the knob surprisingly it was open . inside there was two desk full of mechanical parts .on the back wall were shelves that had A-Ts in them all of the shelves had a name plate . " Hey look at this ." said forest looking at one of the A-Ts .the name plate read Kazu first." I guess these were dads wait but dad said that the never used A-Ts "pondered forest as he picked up the A-Ts . They were digital blue on the top and as it went down it changes to black and then in to white. " I guess dad wouldn't mind that I use these . "guessed forest as he took the ATs out and went back out the door .

Forest went outside the house and on the curb he put the ATs own and started latch them up. " that feels good I wonder how you get them to move ? "Asked forest as he leaned forward to a better look at the Air treks. The motors hissed as forest shoot forward at tremendous speed . " Wa too fast. "Exclaimed forest as shoot toward the guard rail . forest jumped into the air and landed on a roof still rocketing in all direction. " Good thing I got the manually lean back to stop . "Read forest as a piece of metal fell out and forest caught it before he lost it. It was the kogarasumaru emblem and some stickers. ' I guess this is dads team ? 'Said forest as he jumped off another building . He saw an old warehouse with a neon sign on . "Crap I can't stop !" Screamed forest as he crashed into the warehouse and landed in front of the counter. "what do want kid?" Asked a women . "nothing please don't hurt me I'm still getting used to these things. The women grabbed forest hoodie . she was looking at the emblem on forest hoodie. "so you are new recruit for Kogarasmaru old man this kid needs to get to the meeting he must have lost his way getting here !" Yelled the women at a man sleeping on the counter . "o come with me. 'said the man as he skated off " Hey wait for me" forest yelled back as he moved forward controlled .

The Big meeting. " Look around doesn't this bring back memories Kazu? "Asked Ikki as he rode through the meeting. " ya it does this is where you challenged the Skull saders ." Replied Kazu right behind ikki . Ringo was holding hands with her husband . " Ya look over there doesn't that look like forest man ? "Asked Ringo while laughing. "ya it does." Replied Kazu pondering the possibility of it being forest.

Back at the house " you two heading to the meeting? "Asked mikan " ya we are and we're going to see the others "answered Ringo as she put on her A-Ts on the couch . she had on the same as Ringos sleeping forest outfit . " Ya I mean we can right? "Questioned Kad as eh put on his A-Ts. "he had on the same as Ikkis uniform for kogarasumaru. " ok go " Replied mikan as he got up and wnet to her room to play video games. " ok lets go kad. "Sadi Eva s he got to the door ." Hey wait were is Forest and why is that door open?" said Kad realizing what happened "Crap we got to go tell Kazu and Emily." Exclaimed Eva the two bolted out the door toward the meeting.

" it is a nice night for the meeting "Thought Agito . He looked over his shoulder after hearing a motor to see Eva and Kad stopping right beside all out of breathe . "What happened? "Questioned Agito. "Forest got Kazus first A-Ts and is down there ."Answered Eva as she jumped down to the meeting. "see ya Agito ." said kad as he followed .

Kad and Eva found The others by the fountain in the middle of the square .They all were greeted with hugs form their parents. "what are you two doing here ? "Playfully asked Ringo hugging her daughter. "Ya we decided to come and we got bad news. FOREST IS HERE WITH YOUR FIRST A-TS KAZU." Said Eva . "What then that was him earlier. " Exclaimed ikki " Ya and I bet he has our emblem . "Said Kazu as he sprinted off to find him with the others. It was too late for Forest had gotten into a disagreement . " look it is that kid form earlier Boys." Mocked Godon . "Yes godon it is me and looks like you got fatter. "Said Forest mocking Godon s overgrown stomach. "Now you're asking for it punk. 'Said godon lifting forest up by his shirt . His eye went wide athe site of the kogarasumaru emblem on forest shirt

"hey look punk what if we have a little race from here to the warehouse . On it there are two stickers ,my teams and yours, winner takes the others emblem." Challenged Godon . "you're on when do we start? "Asked forest as he got down . " Now ." Answered Godon as he took his starting position. Forest took his right beside godon. " The race starts between the skull slashers and him, the race will begin when this coin hits the ground ." Stated a member of skull slasher. " ok I will on your whole team . said forest proudly. " this kid is nuts ." Declared a storm rider in the crowd.

" let get this started!" Yelled forest as the two took their positions . "Get ready , Get set , GO!." Yelled the crowd as the group rocket off toward the rail yard.

Forest was doing good about a minute out of the gate until godon started ordering to take him out. He went a head while the rest circle forest and started to hit him with chain and wood planks . forest hit back taking out two of them to bite the dust . "get of me bastards !" Exclaimed forest as he knocked out another by throwing him by his arm into another taking both out. Godon was about 30 feet ahead and watching it all. "this kid doesn't have a chance . "mocked godon as he watch the damage his cronies were causing .

Above racing along the top of the adjacent build was the rest group . "you think that we should help these guys are c class. "Said Eva as she hopped across the buildings. "no we will help him you, Kad and Emily stay up here . You too Agito . "ordered Ikki as he jumped down to the builds gutters . " alright ikki we aren't king for nothing lets show these punks ." Yelled kazu worried about forest and the beating he was taking . " go ." Yelled ikki as he and the together jumped down to the street . They landed and ikki and Ringo helped forest while kazu got godon. " Hey who are ? "Asked godon stunted that someone caught up to him. "I'm Kazu of kogarasumaru ." Said Kazu as he backed off to take out the tow right behind him. "Dad!" Screamed forest that the sight of his father truly happy . "want to give us a hand then get our emblem back. "ordered Kazu as forest shoot off toward godon . " My dad is counting on me and uncle ikki . so I have to win. "yelled forest as he throttle the A-Ts motors.

Godon was about 60 yards from the goal. "I win there is no way that jack ass will get me now." Laughed godon as he heard something he didn't wantto hear. "guess who !"Screamed forest as he grinded past on the pipes beside him. " you still can't win." Replied godon with a laugh.

Agito, kad ,Eva ,and Emily were top of the warehouse watching the entire thing. "I didn't know that forest could grind that well." exclaimed Eva as she watched forest showering sparks on godon. "he still won't win without a miracle. " Stated Agito. Then forest s wheels started to flame and forest started to spin while moving forward. "what is that!" Exclaimed Kad as forest executed multiple 360s with flaming tracks. "that is the flame road he is just like kazu." Answered agito.

" I can see it a flaming road to guide me to victory !' creid forest bolted to the wall a nd slapped the sticker on the skull slasher one. "I win "Stated forest out of breathe . " No didn't this never happened ." said godo n as he bolted away with the rest of his team home.


End file.
